Biosensing technology is increasingly in demand for wearable and non-invasive sensors that can monitor multiple target agents, such as chemical molecules, biological molecules, enzymes, proteins, metabolites, and peptides, including multiple target agents of the same type, or multiple target agents of different types from a single sample type. Such biosensors can find use in healthcare, food testing, defense applications, environmental monitoring, or other fields where it is desirable to detect the presence or absence of a capture analyte. Biosensors may be designed to support detection of a wide range of chemical agents, and a wide range of biomarkers that are indicators of a person's physiological state (e.g., for detecting diseases and monitoring health conditions of the user).